


Поезд

by Furimmer



Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, nejihina - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Потому что мы будем вместе.





	Поезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275354) by [yangji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji). 

— Хината!

Совсем не было времени. На счастье, Хинате удалось сделать шаг в сторону, что помогло избежать прямого попадания в сердце. Но это не означало, что она была достаточно удачлива, чтобы ей могли помочь в медицинских палатках.

Но она улыбнулась, когда он поднял её на руки. Их враг ослаблен, и остальная часть команды сможет позаботиться о нём. О Хинате позаботится только Неджи.

Она протянула руку, чтобы утешить его, проведя большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Он не стал плакать, в тот день, когда узнал, что умер его отец. Но сейчас, когда она утешала его в своей смерти, его глаза выдавали его.

— Н-Неджи-ниисан... Ты помнишь, — она остановилась, чтобы сделать вдох, закрыв глаза от усилий, — загадку... с фестиваля?

.

Костер загорится в середине фестиваля. В полночь все жители деревни помогут зажечь его, чтобы он горел до рассвета. Они бросят в него свитки, данные Хокаге, в которых прочтут пожелания удачи и советы. Советы говорили, что жизнь прочна, и любой, кто в этом уверен, проживет более длинную жизнь, чем большинство шиноби.

Шуршала бумага, когда люди раскрывали свои свитки и читали советы.

"Судьба определяется вашим сердцем."

Неджи почувствовал, что мог обойтись и без него. Спустя столько лет было уже поздно. Он повернулся к Хинате, которая всё ещё читала свой свиток, в тусклом свете было видно, что румянец залил её щеки.

— Это загадка, — сказала она мягко и растеряно, заметив, что он наблюдает за ней.

— Вы ожидаете поезд, который увезет вас. Вы знаете, куда надеетесь, что он отвезет вас, но вы сомневаетесь. Ещё это не имеет значения. Почему это не имеет значения?

Неджи терпеливо ждал ответа, пока не понял, что Хината с надеждой смотрит на него. В свитке не было ответа?

— Может быть, потому что все поезда идут по одному маршруту, и неважно, где ты, ведь ты знаешь, где окажешься в конце.

Она улыбнулась и бросила свиток в огонь.

.

— Я не знаю ответ, — пробормотал он. Зачем Хината вспоминает такие тривиальные вещи в последние минуты? Хотя ни один из них не говорил о чувствах, это были не те слова, которые он хотел услышать и сказать ей, пока она умирала в его руках.

Её хватка на его рубашке усилилась в последний раз, заставляя его наклониться ниже к её губам.

— Потому что мы будем вместе.

Вместе. Слова звучали в его голове, её окровавленные губы воспроизвели её ответ, который осыпался на него, как вражеское подкрепление.


End file.
